halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Arbiter7290
Hello and welcome to my talk page! Please post stuff, as long as it's not bad! About Me I am 13 years old. I love everything and anything having to do with Halo. I play football, soccer and paintball. I love to write about, and talk to others about, anything Halo. I think Halo Fanon is AWESOME! That's just a little about me! juljul 11:10, 16 September 2008 (UTC)Arbiter7290 My Contributions PERSEUS Program Battles *Battle of New Earth *Battle of Bloody Creek Stories *Halo: Jump To Nothing *Halo:The Battle of Bloody Creek Weapons *G-1 Gamma Launcher Characters *Alexander Igodan *Amu Movtymee *SPARTAN-B077 *Julius Redburn *Fasyn Mozavemee *Kieran Frederick *Fawaf *Zorenus *Diana Rose *Erin *CODENAME:ETERNAL REST *Hiroto Mionyrmee *SPARTAN-G072 Planets and Moons *New Earth *Apocalon *Sierra I *Sierra II *Sierra III Factions/Species *New Earth Arms Industry *Apocalonites *Intergalactic Mercenary Guild *Unified States of Macedon Military Units *Fleet of Ultimate Transcendence Ships *Ultimate Transcendence *UNSC Wyrm *UNSC Joyful Peace *USR Avenger Vehicles Welcome 19:31, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Necros War 226th Infantry Battalion Excalibur i saw one of your caracter is parth of my unit your major will the first half of the battalion and flanck a scarab from the back contact me if hat ok CF 15:48, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ok the 226th is on the top of the hill followed by the 345th regiment(also on of my unit) so there is a scarab on the other side of the hill bloking us so your major will lead 300 men of the 226th Infantry Battalion Excalibur and two platton of the 345th German Armored regiment to flank the scarab from the left the rest of my troop will lead the frontal assault as soon is the scarab is down wait for until we can regroup. (forgive my english) CF 19:10, 18 August 2008 (UTC) i made a post and i read what you had it perfect i said that element of the 226th Infantry Battalion Excalibur and the 345th German Armored regiment heavily dommaged the scarab now what you have to do is detail this assault on your next post and talk to me or suggest me new objective i talked to ajax the 25th Marine Expeditionary Brigade mission is to take back the city ahed of the brigade and element of the Royal 22e Régiment have land on it talk to me if you decide to join the 22 regiment in the city or wait for my main force to meet you again excuse my english (im french canadian) CF 01:41, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Nice I read your post in Kanna (#29) and was fairly impressed. You appear to have rather good skills at making actions come alive, something that I enjoy reading. Work on capitalization, spelling, grammar, and punctuation in general, and you'll be someone who is extremely fun to RP with. Thanks, Spartan 501 21:50, 18 August 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN-IV The IV is fine, any changes needed, I'll sort them, and I'll get him added to the template soon. Vespera Invite Your Elite As part of the USR Special Warfare Group he'd be with the special forces detachement under the command of Kasr 'Revsar heading to Vespera. Battle of Bloody Creek It's ok its just a little confusing dont worry bout it but put a caption under the pics or if u want i will Thanks man that means alot is it Joshua McCallan or the 101st Orbital Shock Regiment? cos i honestly can't remember lol sorry Thank you very much :D keep up the good work on The Battle of Bloody Creekif you want you can say a company of the 101st Orbital Shock Regiment was there (any one lemme kno cept Julliet Company there my fav :P) Regards ODSTs at Bloody Creek You are very welcome my friend Testing New Sig Template Oopd, nevermind. My first attempt failed..... - sad face - 2nd Test I hope this works..... YEAAAAAA BOYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!